


When it Rains it Hails

by Anya25510



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya25510/pseuds/Anya25510
Summary: Just a collection of Gruvia one shots I’ve written when inspiration hits.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Gray takes care of Juvia after a tiring mission.

When the front door opened, Gray was shocked to see his girlfriend, covered in cuts and bruises, being held up by the iron dragon slayer.  
"Hi darling!" Juvia exclaimed, looking perky despite her injuries.  
Gajeel huffed, and passed her off to her boyfriend.  
"She hasn't slept in thirty eight hours, good luck." Gajeel closed the door behind him as he left, eager to get back to his own house. 

Gray looked down at Juvia slumped in his arms, still smiling. The ice Mage pulled away to look her over. "Mavis Juvia, are you okay? Why didn't you go to the infirmary, or find Wendy?" He questioned.  
"Juvia missed you. Besides, it's just a few aches and pains. Juvia will be fine."  
Gray shook his head, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. "Come on, clothes off." He told her. "Oh, Gray-Sama! So bold," she giggled, pulling her torn coat off.  
Her boyfriend rolled his eyes.  
"No, you're getting in the shower. Once you felt better you would kill me if I let you in the bed like that."  
As she removed her clothes, Gray turned the warm water on in the shower and grabbed the stool from the vanity, placing it in the shower.  
Once Juvia was ready, he helped her onto the chair.  
She sat there quietly as the water washed off the dirt that clung to her skin. Gray took off the clothes he still had on (which happened to only be his boxers) and jumped in the shower behind her.  
"Gray.." Juvia sang.  
"Yes Juvia?" He sighed.  
"Are you naked?" She giggled again.  
"Nothing you haven't seen before," he said, glad that her back was to him so she couldn't see his blush.  
He grabbed her favourite shampoo and conditioner set and started to wash her hair.  
"So how was the job?" He asked, mainly to keep her awake as she had started to close her eyes.  
"Oh it was fine. The man who posted the job let Juvia and Gajeel-kun stay at his inn for free. Gajeel thought he was flirting with Juvia, but Juvia thought that was silly."  
Gray tensed slightly before forcing himself to relax, and continued massaging her scalp.  
"Yeah? What was the name of the inn? We might have stayed there before,"  
Juvia didn't reply, her body relaxing as she landed on his chest.  
"Hey Juv, stay awake. We're almost done." Gray quickly rinsed her hair and ran a wet cloth over her body to get rid of the remaining dirt. 

Juvia sat on the bed in clean clothes, which consisted of some old shorts and one of Gray's shirts. Gray stood in front of her, drying her hair with a towel. Once he decided it was dry enough, he chucked the towel into the basket near the door. Juvia looked at him, messy blue waves framing her smiling face.  
"Thank you Gray-Sama."  
"Don't worry about it, now get some sleep," Gray pulled back the blanket as she climbed under the covers, sighing in content as her head landed on the pillow.  
"Good night, Juvia,"  
Just as he turned to leave, he felt a small hand grab his, and looked back to see Juvia's pleading eyes.  
"Juvia is still sore, can Gray be her hot water bottle?" She asked shyly, and he couldn't help but find her incredibly cute.  
"Sure," he sighed. Gray climbed into the bed beside her, pulling her back to his chest. He felt her completely relax a few seconds later as she fell asleep.  
Gray knew that he should get up and make dinner or get her something to take when she woke up, but right now he just wanted to hold her.  
At least for a few minutes.


	2. Icebergs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray worries about the rain, and goes to check on Juvia.

Gray sat at the bar, pretending to listen to the rest of Team Natsu's conversation. The rain outside fell harder, and he watched as it dripped down the window pane.  
"Gray, are you listening?" Erza asked, more in concern rather then the anger that he expected.  
"Was it supposed to rain today?" He asked, his gaze still on the window.  
"I don't think so," Erza replied.  
"Do you think it's Juvia?" Lucy whispered.  
"I'm not sure," Erza mused. "Gray, go check on her. I give you permission to enter the dorm."  
"W- what? Why me?" He spluttered, finally looking at his friends.  
"Because you're the one that has been staring outside for twenty minutes." Erza said.  
"Yeah Ice breath, go check on your girlfriend," Natsu laughed through a mouthful of food.  
"Shut up flame brain. I was going to leave anyway. I may as well drop by on my way home."  
Erza and Lucy smirked at his words. Gray walked quickly out of the guild hall, his shirt abandoned on the floor. 

\---

"Hey Juvia? You there?" Gray knocked on the door, listening for anything happening in her dorm.  
A few seconds later the door opened, and there stood the girl he was worried about. Juvia wore a white (strangely familiar) shirt which was way too big for her and a pair of blue plaid pyjama shorts. Her eyes were red and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. Her blue eyes widened and she tried to hide her face.  
"Gray-Sama shouldn't be seeing Juvia like this! She's so embarrassed." She shrieked.  
"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" The concerned look on his face made her want to melt into a puddle.  
"Yes, why would-" Juvia stopped and turned to look out her window. "Oh. Juvia didn't realise she made it rain. Juvia's very sorry," she ducked her head in embarrassment.  
"It's fine, as long as you're okay?" He asked again.  
Juvia laughed. "Oh yes, Juvia was just watching a movie. It made her a bit emotional, that's all."  
Gray relaxed at her explanation, chuckling.  
"That makes sense. What movie?"  
"Titanic," Juvia replied, and when he gave her a confused look, she gasped. "Gray-Sama's never seen Titanic? It's one of the best love stories ever told," she bounced excitedly. "Would Gray-Sama like to come in? There's about thirty minutes left."  
Gray was about to say no, but her puppy eyes made him agree. "Alright fine. But don't expect me to cry."

\---

"I don't get it, why don't they both just go on the door? That guy's an idiot, there's obviously enough room," Gray asked. He sat next to Juvia with his arm resting over the back of the couch behind her. Juvia sat there with a box of tissues on the coffee table in front of her as she hugged a pillow to her chest.  
"Juvia thinks that he just wanted to save her. That's so romantic." She explained, dabbing a tear on her face. A few seconds passed before she spoke again. 

"Juvia would always let Gray-Sama have the door," she added.  
"Pfft. No, cold doesn't bother me. You would get the door."  
He almost fell over when she turned to face him with fire in her eyes. "Juvia would refuse. She would not be on the door unless Gray-Sama was with her. If not, she will freeze in the water with him."  
"Don't be stupid." Gray grumbled.  
"Gray-Sama, promise Juvia that if a ship sank, you would stay on the door with her." Even though her eyes were puffy from her tears, she glared at him with such intensity that Zeref himself would pee his pants. Gray sighed.  
"Fine. If we're ever on a ship that hits an iceberg and sinks, I promise to stay on the door with you."  
Within a second, the fire in Juvia's gaze disappeared and she smiled happily.  
"Good." She said, turning back to the movie. As the boy in the movie began to sink into the water, Gray couldn't hold his tongue.   
"Jack's still an idiot though."  
"Gray-Sama!"


	3. Learning about Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia educates Lucy on the subject of love.

Juvia had a big smile on her face as she entered the guild hall. Why wouldn't she be happy? The sun was shining, the fear of Zeref was over, and she had the whole day to spend with her darling Gray-Sama. She spotted him by the request board with Lucy, and felt herself stiffen. She knew that Lucy was not her love rival, but she couldn't help but feel slightly insecure in the blonde's presence.   
"Good morning Gray-Sama, Lucy-San," she greeted them cheerfully.   
"Morning Juvia!" Lucy replied, while Gray just gave her a smile and a nod in greeting.   
"What are you two looking at?" Juvia wondered.   
"Oh, we found this mission a few towns over and I really need the jewels," Lucy laughed.   
Juvia's face fell.   
"Oh? You're going today? But Juvia thought Gray-Sama agreed to spend time together today,"   
"Shit. I did, didn't I?" Gray cursed at himself.   
"Why don't you join us on the mission Juvia? Erza's on an S Class job and it'll be nice to have another girl with us," Lucy suggested.   
"Juvia would love to!"   
Natsu ran up to the group, nearly knocking Gray over.   
"Hey, you guys ready to go?" He asked.   
"All set! Juvia will be coming to," Lucy replied excitedly.   
"Cool, let's go then!" Natsu rushed out of the guild, and Gray took off after him as they raced to the train station.   
"Thanks for inviting Juvia," the water Mage said. Lucy laughed.   
"No problem, I'm glad you're coming. Maybe between the two of us we can keep those boys from destroying everything and we can get the full reward for once." 

\--- 

The only sound in the train cart was Natsu's groaning as he slouched on the chair with his head resting on Lucy's lap. Gray glanced to the blunette next to him as she dug through her bag.   
"What're you looking for?" He asked curiously.   
"Trying to find- aha!" Juvia yelled triumphantly as she pulled a bottle out of the bag. "Here Natsu-San,"  
Lucy took the bottle since the dragon slayer was completely out of it.   
"What is it?" She asked, analysing the blue liquid.   
"It will help with the motion sickness. Juvia usually brings it for Gajeel." Juvia explained.   
Gray watched as she helped Lucy pour the potion into Natsu's mouth. His frenemy made a face at the weird taste and grumbled.   
"It should kick in soon," Juvia told them.   
Not even five minutes later, Natsu was relaxed and snoring on Lucy's lap.   
"Thanks Juvia, we should bring you on missions more often," Lucy chuckled.   
Juvia blushed, turning to look at Gray. He had his eyes closed and head rested on the back of the chair, appearing to be asleep. 

"This mission is just like a double date," Juvia said, completely serious.   
Lucy spluttered. "What? No!"  
Juvia tilted her head in confusion. "Does Lucy not like Natsu-san? Would she rather be with Gray-Sama?" She glared at the blond.   
"No, no. I have no interest in Gray. If anything he's like my brother," Lucy shuddered at the idea.   
"What about Natsu-san?"  
"He's different... I don't know." The blonde looked down at the boy on her lap, noticing how she had unconsciously started to run her fingers through his pink spikes. 

"Natsu-san loves Lucy. Juvia can see it. Does Lucy feel the same way?"  
Lucy sighed, a red blush on her face.   
"How do you know when you're in love?" She asked, her big brown eyes wide as she looked back at her friend.   
Juvia looked at Gray, her eyes sparkling. "Juvia knew when she saw the sun for the first time,"   
Lucy leaned forward a bit, becoming invested in Juvia's story.   
"When Juvia was a child, no one wanted to be around her. All of the kids at the orphanage said she was gloomy." Her frown turned into a soft smile. "When Juvia fought Gray-Sama, he treated her with so much kindness, even though she was the enemy. When Juvia lost, she was ready to fall off the roof. She knew that her guild would never forgive her for losing a fight. But Gray-Sama saved her. And then Juvia saw the sun." She stopped to wipe away a stray tear that slipped out.   
"After that, Juvia joined Fairy Tail. Juvia finally had a home and a family." She turned her eyes back to Lucy, blue eyes staring at brown. "That's how Juvia learnt what love is." 

Lucy realised that she had also started tearing up. She remembered the same feeling when Natsu brought her to Fairy Tail. The feeling of belonging, of having a new family. Memories flashed through her head. Meeting Natsu and Happy, getting her guild mark, being dragged off for adventure after adventure. Her eyes drifted back to Natsu, who had rolled over so his face was against her stomach, and a wave of affection rushed over her. She reached out and clutched Juvia's hand.   
"I'm sorry you had to go through that Juvia. I think I get it now, thank you. If I wasn't stuck I would hug you,"  
The two girls laughed and continued to talk fondly about their boys.   
Little did they know, Gray was awake the whole time.


	4. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia thinks Gray is mad at her.

Things had been silent in the apartment since they had returned from the mission. Gray didn’t say a word, ducking into the bathroom before Juvia could speak. The door closed and she pouted, dragging herself to their bedroom to change. It was late and they were both tired. They could talk in the morning, after he had calmed down. 

By the time Gray came out of the bathroom, Juvia was already in bed with her back to him, a familiar object clenched in her arms. 

“Juvia, we had a deal. Come on, give me the doll.” He said, laying down beside her.   
“No. This Gray-Sama doesn’t get mad at Juvia,” she mumbled, hiding her face in the doll.   
“I’m not mad at you,” Gray sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

When she didn’t respond, her turned onto his side to face her. He lightly touched her curls as she kept her back to him. Juvia was curled up in a ball, the Gray doll crushed in her arms. 

“Can you at least look at me?” The ice mage asked. After a moment of hesitation, she rolled over and he was met with his girlfriend’s watery eyes.   
“Hey, hey, hey,” he panicked, wiping her tears. “What’re you crying for?”  
Juvia covered her face with her doll and mumbled something. 

“Didn’t quite catch that babe,” Gray said, moving pieces of blue hair out of her face.   
Juvia lifted her head, but still wouldn’t meet his eyes.   
“Juvia made Gray-Sama angry,” she repeated quietly. Gray sighed, moving his hand to the back of her head and pulling her closer.   
“You didn’t do anything, Juvia. I wasn’t angry at you,”   
“Then why did Gray-Sama yell?”   
“I was scared, okay? I know you can take care of yourself, but when I saw how close that monster was to hurting you, I panicked.” 

Juvia remembered the end of their mission clearly. She had spotted one lone monster that had been away from the rest of the group, and went after it without a second thought. It noticed her too, and fired an attack. But with a quick water slicer, she had defeated the creature. Gray then appeared next to her, yelling about being irresponsible and putting herself in danger. The train ride home had been silent, Juvia being unsure what to say. 

“I’m sorry,” Gray whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.   
“Juvia understands. But Juvia knows how to handle herself,” she replied.   
“I know, but I still want to protect you,” 

She looked up and he saw the beautiful smile he loved so much.   
“And Juvia wants to protect Gray-Sama. But he has to trust Juvia to do things on her own.”   
“I know, I know. I will,”   
Juvia smiled, pleased with his answer, and he hugged her closer.

“Goodnight Gray-Sama,” she said sweetly. “Goodnight Juvia,” the two cuddled closer, closing their eyes. 

Just as she closed her eyes, Juvia felt the doll being pulled from her hold and heard it thrown off the bed before Gray pulled her closer to his chest. She chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around the real version.   
“Wait until Juvia tells the others that Gray-Sama is jealous of a doll.” She whispered with a giggle. 

Gray grumbled in response, burying his face in her neck.


End file.
